


you are my everything.

by yougottadiesometime



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yougottadiesometime/pseuds/yougottadiesometime
Summary: “I’m sorry, Davey. I- I’s just been havin’ a hard time tryn’a see what I wanna see right now. Like… I have the image in my head, but it just ain’t comin’ out on paper.”Davey smiled sympathetically. “I know, Jackie, I know.”
Relationships: David Jacobs & Jack Kelly, David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	you are my everything.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my second javey fanfic. there's not really much to it, there's no background to it. i don't even know where i want it to be set, to be perfectly honest. use your *throws glitter* imagination.

“That looks amazing, Jackie,” Davey mumbled, walking up behind his boyfriend and wrapping his arms around his waist. He rested his chin on his shoulder, placing a soft kiss on the base of his neck.

“It ain’t anywhere near as good as I’d like it to be,” Jack grumbled in response, shaking Davey off him with a shrug and striding back over to his paints, away from his canvas.

Davey raised his eyebrows but didn’t say a word. He watched Jack carefully as he set back to work on the painting, admiring the way his eyebrows furrowed and his teeth crept over his bottom lip to bite it in concentration. Jack’s muscles flexed whenever he made a particularly large stroke on the canvas, and Davey had to regather himself as a breath caught in his throat. How, even when he was angry, did his boyfriend look so  _ attractive _ ?

He heard Jack curse under his breath as the paintbrush fell out of his hands and tumbled to the floor. “Fuck.”

“Jackie,” Davey said cautiously. “Jackie, come here.”

The artist sighed in frustration. “Dave, I love ya, but please just shut up.”

“No, Jack, please.”

Jack finally looked him in the eye, and his expression softened when he saw the genuine pleading behind Davey’s look. His shoulders finally sagged. “I’m sorry, Davey. I- I’s just been havin’ a hard time tryn’a see what I wanna see right now. Like… I have the image in my head, but it just ain’t comin’ out on paper.”

Davey smiled sympathetically. “I know, Jackie, I know.” 

Jack stumbled over to his boyfriend and fell forwards gently so his forehead was resting on his shoulder. He finally began to take in the warmth of Davey being there, allowing himself the pleasure he had been denying himself since he had walked in. Davey quickly took him in, enveloping him in a warm embrace. He kissed Jack’s head softly. “I’m not mad, my love, I promise.”

For some reason, this broke him. Jack broke down in tears in his boyfriend’s arms, shoulders shaking as harsh sobs wracked his body. It was something in the way Davey had spoken, his voice so soft and comforting, that just made him let go. 

“Sssh, baby, it’s okay,” Davey mumbled, rubbing his back gently. “Ssh, I know. I know.”

Choking on a lack of air, Jack lifted his head and looked his boyfriend in the eyes. “I’m sorry,” he whispered hoarsely, his eyes red and cheeks tear-stained.

“Hey, don’t apologise. It’s okay,” he reassured. This caused Jack to lose it again, his breath coming in short gasps for air. He gripped Davey’s arm tight, scrambling and clambering for some form of comfort or similarity that his life seemed to be lacking so much of right now.

“Sssh, Jackie. Jackie, querido, it’s okay. You’re okay. You’re safe. Follow my breathing, baby. You’re gonna be okay.”

Timidly, Jack followed his instructions, catching the steady rhythm of Davey’s breaths and beginning to try and follow them with his own. He felt the corners of his mouth tug upwards slightly in a weak smile as Davey’s thumb came up to wipe away the tears, cupping the side of his face. “Thank you,” he murmured.

“What happened, mi amor?” Davey asked, gently.

“I don’t know,” Jack mumbled, resting his head on his boyfriend’s chest. “I just… I don’t know.”

“That’s okay Jackie, take your time. Do you want to sit down?”

Jack nodded, feeling incredibly self-conscious all of a sudden. Davey noticed something was up, and took his hand, squeezing it gently. They leant against the wall together, Davey helping Jack down so they were sat on the floor, Jack’s head on his shoulder. Davey intertwined their fingers once more and kissed the back of his lover’s hand softly. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” he asked, his voice barely more than a whisper.

“I’s just… so tired, y’know, Dave? I wanna be out there, doin’ stuff. I wanna start bein’ more proactive an' stuff, but instead I feel like I'm runnin' in place, not gettin' anywhere. An' I'm just fed up. I’m fed up of livin’ like this.”

Davey nodded, keeping his hand firmly in Jack’s. “Is there anything else going on?” he questioned gently.

“I… I don’t know, Dave.”

“That’s okay. Take your time, Jackie.”

“I…” Jack sighed, feeling tears rise in his eyes again. “Nah, it’s stupid. I ain’t gonna bother ya with that.”

“If it’s bothering you then it’s not stupid and I want to hear it,” Davey said gently.

“It’s just… I… I feel like I’m not good enough for you,” Jack whispered, fully turning his head away in embarrassment.

“Oh, Jackie,” Davey sighed, lifting up a finger to turn Jack’s head back towards him. “Jackie, look at me.” His boyfriend’s gaze drifted up to look Davey in the eyes, his own being red raw from crying. “Querido, you will never not be enough for me. I would be so fucking lost without you, Jack, I hope you know that. You’re perfect in every single way. Someone could offer me the moon and I wouldn’t trade it for a lifetime in your arms.”

Jack looked at him, eyes tired but thankful. “Really?”

“Really. You are my everything.”

With those words, Jack threw himself forward, wrapping Davey in the hugest hug he’d ever been given. “I love you,” the shorter boy whispered, squeezing his boyfriend tightly. “God I love you so much, Davey.”

“I love you too, Jackie,” he responded, smiling.

Gently, Jack pulled away, and Davey pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, brushing the top of his hair with his fingers. 

“Promise me something,” Davey whispered.

“Anything,” Jack mumbled, resting his head on his boyfriend’s chest.

“If you ever feel like this again,  _ ever _ , I want you to come to me, okay? I’ll make you feel like the only boy in the world, because that’s what you are to me. When we’re together, it’s just us and the world. So promise me, Jackie, that you are never going to suffer in silence. We’re doing everything together, okay? Just like we have done since day one.”

“I’s promise.”

Jack carefully lifted his head and pressed his lips to Davey’s, the kiss short and lingering, the warmth spreading across Jack’s whole body. He didn’t think he would ever get tired of that sensation.

“I love you,” Davey breathed.

“I love ya too, Dave.”

**Author's Note:**

> please comment if you enjoyed! and thank you so much for reading, i love you. <3


End file.
